1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile, and, in particular, relates to an image forming apparatus having a function of setting an image output condition of an image to be output based on input image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a copier is commercialized as a product provided with versatile copying processing functions as one of methods to provide characteristics of a digital multi-functional peripheral.
For example, as an example of the digital multi-functional peripheral, an image forming apparatus has been known that includes an input portion having a function of additionally inputting image data and an output portion for conducting image output based on the image data input by the input portion, and has a function of setting an image output condition of the image output by the output portion. According to the image forming apparatus, it is possible to easily set and change the image output condition of the image to be output before executing a job.
However, in order to fully utilize versatitle functions provided in the recent image forming apparatus, if a user is not used to using the apparatus on a routine basis, there has been a case where erroneous copy is caused by an error in operation of setting a copying processing condition or the like.
Accordingly, even if the image forming apparatus includes useful functions, the reality is such that functions actually used by a user are limited to conventional functions, and convenient functions are used less frequently. Cosequently, functions provided in the image forming apparatus are fully not utilized.
Thus, there has been proposed a technology in which a guide function of an image forming apparatus, which is provided as a digital multi-functional peripheral, is provided for a user to effectively use the provided functions (see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1999-288344) discloses that “function guidance display function” is provided, and an user can use the functions provided in the apparatus actively by means of guidance display in which the function provided in the apparatus is selected based on a usage state of the apparatus.
Specifically, in Patent Literature 1, when the user tries to place a book document on a document platen for copying, for example, as hint information, the presence of a 1 set, 2 copies (spread copy) function and an edge erase function is shown, and when a screen is touched to confirm what the function is, guidance information for the function is displayed.
Further, when the user who recognizes the function selects a desired function, explanatory patterns of selectable functions are also displayed on an operation screen.
As described above, according to the technology described in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to guide and select functions provided in the image forming apparatus for the user easily.
However, there is a problem in that a user who is unfamiliar to the functions may confuse during the operation of the functions because the functions requires the user to shift from a present screen of setting operation to another screen or to display another screen on which the previous screen is overlaid, in order to obtain the explanation of a function (display screen of function explanation).